


Setting The Limits (extended scene from chapter 8)

by Green_Arrows_of_Karamel (Mare9548), tdgal1



Series: TYBA'verse [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: BDSM, BDSM negotiation, D/s relationship, Dom/sub, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Outtakes, Relationship Negotiation, take your breath away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Green_Arrows_of_Karamel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: Oliver and Felicity negotiate the limits for their relationship as Dom and sub.This is an extended scene from Chapter 8 of Take Your Breath Away.





	Setting The Limits (extended scene from chapter 8)

**Author's Note:**

> hey naughty people,
> 
> Carol and I have a surprise for you. A few weeks back, I got an anonymous in my tumblr inbox, asking us if we would consider writing an outtake of the discussion of Felicity's limits. My partner and I thought about it and decided to fulfill the request, so here it is. You'll read next a more detailed view of when Felicity and Oliver discussed what were her limits the first time, just after she accepted to be his submissive.
> 
> Before we forget, we like to give a huge thanks to @acheaptrickandacheesy for her insights on this. You rock girl!
> 
> For those who found this independently, please be aware that this isn't meant to be as a one-shot. You could read it as a stand-alone but the events would be out of context. We recommend you to read the first 8 chapters of TYBA (the first work in the series) and then come back here.
> 
> We hope you enjoy the reading.

As they sit over the Chinese dinner a delivery guy brought in, Oliver decides he needs to explain limits to Felicity. He needs to respect her limits, but if he doesn't know them, he can't do that. 

Their conversation started discussing Felicity's limits of what she's willing to do and allow Oliver to do to her. He explains to her the difference between the types of limits. A soft limit is something that a person hesitates about or places strict conditions on, but for which they may still give informed consent. Meanwhile, a hard limit is something that must not be done, ever, under any circumstances. Oliver makes sure Felicity understands that he never will violate a hard limit, because that is often considered a just cause for ending a scene or even a relationship. And that's the last thing Oliver wants to happen.

As much as Oliver would love to do breath play with her, in his mind he believes she will reject that outright. That's an edgy play for experienced people and she has a lot to learn and experiment with before he even consider to mention it. He also expect the list with her limits is going to be long. It's only logical. In Felicity's inexperience, many activities and kinks can be frightening, but Oliver is confidant that with time she'll discover the pleasure that they could bring her. Oliver will guide her patiently.

Felicity is confused over what acts she might be asked to allow, so Oliver gives her several basics to see how she reacts. "Felicity, let me give you some choices and you tell me if it is okay, soft limit, or hard limit." Oliver begins when he sees her stumble trying to come up with anything. "I'm starting with essentials and, in the days to come, we will be adding more things as you experiment and discover what you like and what you don't. I'll write it in this piece of paper, so I don't forget and we can review it anytime and how many times it's necessary. You can change your mind about anything. If there's something that you want to include or take out of this list, you can. You just tell me and I'll make it happen. Sounds good?" 

"Yes, that sounds good." Felicity agrees readily.

"Okay, you already knelt and followed me on your knees. Did you like to be in that position or you rather not doing it again?"

"It was… I don't know… weird, and even a little humiliating, but I don't mind. Doing it, I mean. The crawling," she blurts out. "That is if you don't make me go after you a long distance. My knees might protest."

A pang of sympathy rushing through Oliver. "Are they hurting? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Felicity assures him. "But I'm just guessing it wouldn't be the case if I go, you know, on my knees for too long."

Oliver decided Felicity's babbling is adorable. This was something he needs in his life, but did not realize. "I'll make sure that when I have the whim of having you crawling for long it's on a soft, carpeted surface or while you're wearing kneepads."

"Thank you."

"I am putting that in the okay column. How about you allowing me to dress you? On occasions when we meet, I want to tell you what clothes to wear, either because I buy you something new or tell you to wear something of your own wardrobe. I also would enjoy being able to order food for you." Oliver is going over the basics, but he is watching Felicity carefully to make sure he does not cross a line that will make her change her mind. That is not an option.

"Um, dress me? Oh, okay. Ordering food is okay too since I am not picky, but no nuts since I am allergic." 

"Duly noted," Oliver says as he makes a mental note to always remember that. Also, he'll make sure to make a notation in her membership file. Albeit that those files are confidential and the only two people with access to them are Oliver and Tommy, her allergy is an important fact to be included, in case of an emergency. It's the same for any other member with a health issue.

"Is there any other medical issue I should know about?"

"None that I can think of… unless that you consider being grumpy in the morning due caffeine withdrawal as a medical issue, because if it is, then know that I have the worst case of it. Yep, it's awful. Don't you dare to talk to me when I just wake up unless you bring a steamy mug with you or I'll bite your head off."

Oliver tries not to chuckle, but it's even harder when she widens her eyes and babbles on, "I'm not saying that you will— you won't see me in the morning… or any morning. Because that would implied that you stayed at my apartment or I slept in yours, as if we— you know what I'm shutting up now. I have my mouth full… with my feet."

Oliver decides to continue as she didn't babble. He can see how embarrassed she is because of it, and the last thing he wants is making feel worse. Far from being an annoyance, it's refreshing the way she talks.

"Are interested in exploring bondage… being tied up? I would restraint you with cuffs or rope. "

"Yes, I would like that. To be blindfolded too."

Oliver looks at Felicity surprised by her suggestion, but he smiles pleased because she's opening up and saying what she wants. Quickly, he adds blindfolds to the okay column.

"Okay, we got restraints and blindfolds. Would you like to try gags?"

By the way uncertainty twists her face, he knows what Felicity's going to say even before the words are out. "Let's leave those in…." she hesitates a minute, but then decides, "…soft limit. Soft limit for now."

"Very well, gags are soft limit. How about dirty talk?" Oliver suggests, noticing Felicity is again blank with what else she could object. "Is it okay if I get filthy-mouthed with you? Are you comfortable saying dirty things?"

Felicity nods. "That's fine. I like hearing it and have you met me?! I guess you don't know me that well," she muses and continues, "Just for you to know, I have no mouth filter. I babble entrendres and innuendos to left and right, even when I don't want to. Talking dirty won't be a problem for me."

It's inevitable. Oliver can't help but being charmed by Felicity. She brings him joy every second he's with her. Usually, he can control much better his emotions and facial expression, but right now he can't stop his lips from curving into a soft smile. He could hear her talking all night and he'd be at peace, but they have still a lot to talk about, so he carry on with the list.

"How much an exhibitionist are you? For what I saw tonight, you're comfortable being in underwear among strangers."

"I wouldn't say that I was entirely comfortable, but I dared to be half-naked because I knew nobody would judge me for it. I mean, everyone here came with a specific mindset. And being honest, I did it as a challenge to myself. I never was what you can call an outgoing kid when I was growing up. My self-confidence still weavers from time to time, so tonight was me taking myself out of the comfort zone. I want to be at ease in my own skin."

"If you let me, I can help you with that."

"You can?"

"Absolutely," Oliver promises Felicity. "In fact, it's one of my objectives as your Dom. I want you to flourish as the most wonderful person you can be. As the hell of a woman I see in you."

Her cheeks reddens and Oliver must admit that even there's nothing more sexier than confidence in a woman, he also likes this shy side of Felicity. It's adorable. He decides that even he'll do everything to help her to boost her confidence, he'll try that she doesn't lose such an endearing quality. Oliver realizes that he enjoys making her blush.

He skips asking her if she would go naked in public because for what she just said, he knows the answer would be no. Just not that. Oliver feels annoyance. Nobody else will see his kitten undressed. That is not happening. Instead, he asks, "What do you think about modeling for me and let me take pictures or videos of you?" 

"Is it just for you?" 

"Just for me." Oliver tells her in a firm voice. "For my eyes only."

"And those pictures and vids won't end up in Internet, on some porn site, right?"

"No, they won't. Not without your consent. I won't even store them in the cloud. I use flash drives to save that kind of sensitive material. The drives are later kept secured in my biometric- and voice recognition-locking safe."

"Then…. Okay, you can take pictures of me, but no videos. I don't want to be taped."

"Pictures, yes," Oliver mumbles as he writes on the paper sheet. "Videos… hard limit?" when she nods, he put it in the corresponding column.

"Let's talk about sex."

"What about it?" 

"Do you have any objection about having sex with me? I don't know if you're the kind of people who is with a guy when you just met him or you wait a while before sleeping with someone."

"I, um… I usually… it depends on the guy," she admits, red-faced. "And I wouldn't mind to go to go bed with you right now."

The surge of jealousy that skyrocket inside Oliver, just thinking about the men Felicity has been with in the past, is crushed down when her confession hits him like a sledgehammer. It takes all his will power —and then some— for Oliver to stay on his seat and not going across the his office, laying Felicity on the floor, and fucking her until both can't walk for a month.

The hungry way in which both are looking each other weakens another notch his resolve, but he fights to get a firm grip on his lust. In the end, he wins. Barely. Taking a big, steadying breath, Oliver rearrange his manhood inside his suddenly tight pants before continuing. This negotiation is too important to get sidetracked. Even when staying focused on the task is a monumental effort. 

"Are you okay with oral sex?" she gives him an enthusiastic nod. "How about public sex?" Oliver is curious when he doesn't find a look of horror on her face. Instead, she is thinking about it.

"I would be okay with it if it was subtle, but not us naked, going at it in front of a group of people. Yeah, no to that." Felicity replies and Oliver is happy with her response because that's something in which Oliver fully agrees. 

"I have a confession to make. I fancy to fuck my sub in the ass," Oliver says boldly. "Have you ever had anal sex?"

Felicity swallows hard, looking at him directly in the eyes. "Y—you mean… you like— you like going in through the back door?"

"Very much, yes. Since the first time I tried it, so I was wonder if someone you were with have done that with you, and if not, then would you let me do it?"

"No, I never let anyone to… I thought— Isn't that like… painful?"

"It shouldn't be, no. Not if it's taken the due precautions. Like you've never done it before, I'm not going to ram my cock into you in the first opportunity I got without preparing you for it. We can start slow and easy, first with fingers, then with toys, like beads and butt plugs, to later when you are ready we get to the actual penetration. The anus has many nerve endings and a good play there can be pleasurable."

"If we do it like you said, step by step, then yes, I think I'd like to try it."

"Felicity, just to be clear… the fact that I like anal sex doesn't mean you have to like it. I just brought it up because I think you could enjoy it as much as I do, but given the case when we do it and you realize you're not into it, you must tell me."

"I will," she promises.

"Good girl." The praise has a notable effect on Felicity. Her eyes flash with a proud glint while her lips curve into a satisfied smile. "How about pain and punishment?" Oliver prompts. 

"How much pain and what type of punishment?" 

"Only the pain that you can take and willing to endure. The punishment depends on the objective of it. Sometimes, a punishment isn't such. It isn't imparted because a sub, in this case, you have done something wrong. It's actually as part of scene, as sexual play. For example, if I give you a sensual spanking, most likely I'll reward you at the end with some pleasure."

"You mean with an orgasm?" Felicity ask, as her cheeks reddens slightly.

Oliver has a hard time hiding an smirk. It seems she is interested in that too. "Probably," he nods and adds, "Done right, it can be a lot of fun for all the involved. That's why some call it 'funishment'."

"Clever," she quips.

"As in everything related to BDSM, there's a wide spectrum in 'funishment' that goes from those who only likes or can handle pretty mild pain to the most masochist ones, who need a lot of hurt." Oliver continues after pausing a moment, letting Felicity to grasp what he just said, "But then, there is the real punishment. The one that is reserved for when a sub disobeys her or his Top or Dominant. I assure you that in this instance nobody has fun. I, as a Dom, don't want to punish my sub, that doesn't bring me pleasure."

"But I thought Doms like that," Felicity confides him with her brows bumped together in a scowl.

"That's a common misconception. But no, we don't like it. Why would we? Let's hypothesize… you do something wrong and you carry a responsibility for it, but so do I as your Dom. It means that I failed guiding you, or perhaps I'm pushing your buttons too hard or I didn't see something that was bothering... and you're just reacting to that. You catch my meaning?

"Yes, I think I do." 

"Good. Obviously, each punishment will be in accordance with the infraction; the more serious the infraction is, the harsher the punishment will be, and can be corporal and non-corporal."

"Could you give me examples?"

"Of course! I will give you a list and you give me your limits," Felicity agrees and Oliver is careful to add only things he thinks are appropriate for a beginner. He doesn't want to scare or overwhelm her, giving Felicity an excuse to run away. Letting her go is not an option. 

He lists a few different punishments in severity order, "For no-corporal I could give you a lecture, make you write lines or stand in the corner, I can leave you alone in a room for a determined time; I can subject you to orgasm denial. For corporal, I can give you a spanking, or a flogging." 

"I only have an idea of how flogging goes, so I will soft limit that one; spanking, soft limit too; orgasm denial, I guess it's okay, but left alone… no," Felicity says firmly. "When I was only 7 years old, I went in a camping trip with my parents and I got lost. Being a kid, well, I didn't listen to my father when he told me not to wander around. When I realized I was too far away, I tried to get back to our camp, but all I did was to disorient myself more. To make a long story short, I got to a clearing where I thought our tents should be, but it was empty. I really thought they had left. By the time my parents found me, that couldn't have passed more than 30 or 40 minutes later, I was already traumatized," Felicity admits in a low voice. "I know it's stupid and illogical —I live by myself, for Heaven's sake— but the thought of being left alone like that can send me into a full panic attack. It has happened to me before, so don't leave me alone in a room." 

"I won't and it's not stupid. It's understandable." 

Oliver doesn't even think Felicity knows how much she is revealing. His strong protective instincts are in full force, thinking of Felicity showing this vulnerability to him. He reaches out placing a hand on her arm, showing his support as she continues.

"Regarding the rest… Really? Standing in a corner like a child, do really people do that? that... um, I'm shutting up in three, two, one. I guess I am okay with that as long as it isn't for long periods of time."

"It would be the time necessary for you to learn the lesson," Oliver clarifies. He well knows that he needs to start easy on her and build up her endurance, but also it's fundamental that Felicity understands that he's who is in charge. In this situation, he knows best. "None of the punishments will be pleasant or easy —they can't be if I want you to rectify your bad behavior—, but neither would they be harmful to you in a lasting way."

He watches her chewing her lip as she considers his words. Oliver feels his heart thumping hard in his chest with trepidation because her silence makes him anxious. He's ready to make some concessions, but can't spoil Felicity rotten or he'd be at the risk of losing control over her.

"I read about some things, so let's talk about that. I read some Doms give their subs away, swap, or have their subs with other partners…" Felicity begins but Oliver stops her.

"Felicity, you are only mine. How many times must I repeat this? I will not give you away or swap, and you will never touch another nor will they touch you." Just as when Tommy mentioned it, Oliver feels a possessiveness overcome him. Yes, he has had other subs with Tommy, but that will never happen with his Kitten.

"What about you, Oliver? You won't swap me, but will you go to other subs?" 

Oliver's eyebrows go up but she looks at him unwaveringly. Oliver, the Dom, is ready to remind her that HE is the one in control, but with his kitten's insecurities, it would crush her. Also, her subtle admission of jealousy is a turn on. 

"Kitten, you are my only sub. I have no interest in another and I repeat that you are mine and mine alone." Oliver finally decides this is the best play. The truth is that Oliver only thinks of Felicity and has already tried to forget her with other subs. That was unsuccessful and he has the one he wants in front of him. His fingers stroke her face and she turns her head into his hand. 

"We covered the basics. Trust is important between Top and sub so we can go deeper into this as you feel more comfortable with me. This is mutual partnership. You are more in control than I am. This may seem like a contradiction considering I am the Dom, but you set the limits. The use of your safeword means I'll stop immediately. Can I ask that you be willing to move out of your comfort zone? Will you trust me to guide you to experiment new and exciting things?" The fact that Felicity is willing to allow him to control her at all makes his heart soar.

"I want to trust you. Please be patient with me at first. I can agree to act outside of the box to see what I may enjoy," 

As much as he wants her to be the perfect sub right now, Oliver knows it will take time to teach her. Eventually, he will crack her shell of inhibitions, fears, and misconceptions. Not only will she enjoy the new experiences, but she will crave them. He'll unleash the sexual nymph she has locked inside. With every single trick that Oliver knows, he will bring pleasure to his Kitten. 

"We'll take the time it takes. This is a slow and long ride, Felicity, but I promise you, you won't regret it. The road to submission is not easy or without bumps, but if there's a person that is strong enough to make it is you. I'm pretty good judge of character. I see an enormous fortitude inside you. At the end, you'll know what true pleasure means by my hand. You'll beg for it; I guarantee you that," Oliver whispers in a seductive tone. Seeing the shiver that Felicity tries to hide, Oliver smiles to himself.

As she finished eating, the talk lightened up. Like an onion he was peeling away the layers to discover the real Felicity.

"What made you decide to go into police work?" Seeing the cloud cross her eyes, he worries he hit upon a painful subject.

"My father was a honored member of the SCPD. I wanted to follow in my heroes footsteps," Felicity tells him quietly and then looks down at her hands.

"He sounds like a great man." 

"He was killed helping people. So, your sister is beautiful?" 

Noticing the way she changed the subject, Oliver wants to pull her into his arms and never let her go. The feelings are ones that he has never experienced before.

"Yes, and smart. She went into the family business that my parents were hoping I would join. Thea is much better at it than I ever could be." Oliver chuckles. 

Time flies while they tell to each other family stories, how it was their homes as their grew up. Felicity tells him how at the age of 7 she built her first computer. She remembers how her dad, not matter how tired he was or how late he had come home the night before, he always made her breakfast every day before she went to school. Oliver get surprised when she tells him she went through a goth phase during college.

"You?"

"Yeah, me. It was the easier way to keep most people away. I was really insecure then."

"But you grew out of it."

"Yeah, it didn't last long."

Unexpectedly but willingly, Oliver does the same. There's something about her that invites him to open his heart to her. He finds himself bewitched by Felicity in an unthinkable way. Oliver has always been a private person and he seldom shares his feelings and thoughts. Yet, tonight he can't help giving a tiny piece of his soul to her. Oliver tells Felicity the adventures that he and Tommy had as kids. He confesses her that growing up in a wealthy family is not a fairytale as most people think it is. He talks about how getting into the kinky lifestyle gave him a serenity that he never knew before. It made him grow as a person.

Felicity yawns and he realizes their chat extended more than what he planned. It's past 2 am and Oliver knows Felicity needs to go home, but he doesn't want to let her go. As she’s leaving his office, Oliver fights with all his might the urge of chaining her to his bed and never let her part from him. “You’ll come back here tomorrow after work,” he says. His words are more than an order. They are law. Oliver’s pleased watching Felicity accepting his words without hesitation.

“Yes, Sir,” but then, she quips cheekily, “I’ll eat dinner, and the get here.”

“Brat!” Oliver admonishes her half-heartedly. Felicity’s relentless fire drives him crazy, in the best way possible. He “punishes” her with a possessive kiss until she’s weak and breathless. Pulling away, Oliver gives her the last order of the night, “Go before I cave in to the impulse of putting you under lock and key so you can never leave me. If that happens I’ll do just wicked things to you.”

By the glint in Felicity’s eyes, the prospect doesn’t scare her as much as it should. Oliver put that for later consideration, but for now, he lets her go.

As Oliver watches Felicity exiting his office, he has no idea that his intentions to have sex with her will have a major setback. Two days later, after gifting Felicity the custom-made submissive collar he commissions just for her, the killer sets him up. The incipient trust Felicity has on him is broken when the latest murder victim wears a collar identical to the one around Felicity's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional portrait of what a BDSM negotiation is. It's realistic, but not as extended as it should be in real life. We try to show you the proceedings as accurate as possible, but sometimes we take some creative licenses to make it entertaining and not boring you with dull details.


End file.
